Five Autobot's vs One human Girl
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Erin need to know what happened to her dad in Egypt. The Autobot's need her help to get back to themselves. She also meets up with Will and can he tell her what happened to her Dad. When Erin tries to help the Autobot's,they also run into a little problem


Ok So I redid this so it will make sense now. Pleases review.

So sorry for the long what, My laptop took a crap on me so I had to get a new one. So hopeful this one will not thane a crash on me.

* * *

><p>"At our local high school I get into fights with people who are just plain rude to me or making fun of my 's so funny about a '99 Dodge only thing I can come up is that it said" BITE ME ". The word "ME" had a bite mark. The fight Erin got into wasn't a good one. She got suspended out of school for the next week for a fight that she never started! That afternoon she drove home in her truck. Driving up in the driveway Erin sees her older brother near his truck. Jumping out of her truck,she ran toward her big brother.<p>

Erin the youngest out of three siblings. Ryan, Kyra and then,Erin. Ryan is a collage grad and is teaching kids how to box. Kyra is into boys, and she's mad that her younger sister is hanging out with boys who like to fight at a local gym. Well for Erin, she just likes to get her knuckles bloody and fight with boys that think that they're better then the girls.

'Hey, Bro! Nice to see that you're going to be home for this summer!' Erin said to her brother.

Ryan looked at his younger sister and smiled.

"Before I go and say hello. I got a call from the principal at the high school saying that you're kicked out of school for the next week. I'm right little sis?" He asked. The brown haired girl noded her head, and petted their german shepperd dog on the head.

Kyra comes driving up into the driveway and gets out of her car. 'I thought you're to be at the office with the principal to serve your detention?' Kyra said in a mean voice.

'I got kicked out of school for a fight that I didn't even start! Does that even make sense to you guys?' The teenager yelled at her older siblings. Turning to face her truck she gets in and drove off to the gym. The gym was where teens who like to fight. They go and see what others teens fighting skills are any good to fight with them.

Pulling up to the building, Erin got out and headed inside. Walking through the door the teen girl heard someone say, 'Well, look what the cat drug in!"

Erin heads towards the wall that had people lined up to fight for tonight. Taking a look at the names that were posted on the board. Erin saw five names that she never had heard of before.

"Hey,who are these people with the weird names"' The dark brown hair teen asked someone in the building. This teenage boy, about Erin's age walks up from behind her and answered the question by saying, "They're the new fighters on the block. You know the new kids on the block."

Spinning around the girl asked "Have I seen you before?"

The boy quickly said "NO, you haven't!"

"Your the boy with the Carmaro. The one where it just went off for know reason." Erin said as she walks past the boy and towards the fighting ring to prepare for the fights that would be going on tonight.

"OK, your right about the car thing, but you really don't know what your getting into if you fight the people that your supposed fight tonight. What is your name?" The boy asked.

'Erin, and what's yours? the girl asked as she puts on her fighting gloves that only cover her knuckles.

"I'm Sam and nice to meet you. I know the people your going to fight! So please, just take my advise and walk away from the fights!" The boy begged.

The girl named Erin snorted and throw him a pair of fighting gloves and said "Put them on, and I'll teach you how to fight. Maybe teach you some moves to avoid being hit."

Sam did as he was told and put them on. Erin told him to hit her in the face. Throwing a punch Sam finds himself on his back with Erin standing at his feet.

"Need to teach you how to punch harder, because you punch like a girl." Erin said making Sam turned red in the face. Taking Erin's hand Sam gets up. The door opens up to the gym and their stood five boys that the sixteen year old girl was to fight that night.

Looking at the group Erin see one that looks to be about her age. "So those are your ones you've been telling me not to fight this whole time, Sam!" The girl burst out laughing at Sam.

The tallest one asked the sixteen year old girl "What time does the fighting starts." Erin look at him then at the other guys that where standing behind him.

Finally she said "First fight isn't till ten,boys."

The youngest boys looks at Erin with sad eyes and she watch as they walk by the ring and seen that the youngest boy was hanging back of the group. Facing Sam the sixteen year old girl ordered him around by saying "OK, lets get back to working on your aiming. Try to hit me in the side, Sam"

Sam throws a punch that was heading for Erin's side. She stood in front of Sam and the next thing he knew it she blocked his punch. He began to pull his arm towards himself and said "That really hurts! How do you do that Erin?"

Looking at Sam then back at the group that was sitting in the corner of the gym. Erin seen the young boy with dark blond hair looking at her. The sixteen year old fighter smiles at the younger boy, and then she turns her back to Sam.

The third oldest boy jabs at the dark blond hair boy in the side and said " You like her! You know it and I know it."

The tallest boy said " Leave him alone. He has to know how to get a girl on his own, Ratchet."

The black haired boy butts in by saying " He's yours Ironhide, you raised him as your own,so why don't you give him tips on how to get a girl like that?"

Erin watched the group of boys fight with each other when she sees a dog running around the gym. "Shoot, that damn dog followed me here." She said under her breath. Taking a look around for her dog. After she got her fighting gloves off, she sees the dog was over at the group of boys that where fighting, but she was with the younger boy, who was rubbing her ear. Walking up to him she said " I see that you meet my dog, Gunner. I think she likes you. What's your name?" The dark blond hair boy looks at the four older boys for help, but three of them turn their back except for one that had black hair and a scar on his cheek.

The other teens who where in the gym look at the group of boys and Erin. The long silents was broken by someone turning on the radio. Looking up Erin sees the three other boys that had turned their backs on them have now turned to face them again. The girl fighter looks at each of their face and knew who they where, well at least three of their names, she thought.

" Who I'm fighting first?" Erin asked the three older boys who looked like they seen a ghost. The third oldest with blond color hair look at me and said " Me, then him with black color hair. After that it's our younger brother. I hope, you know how to knockout this big guy, his is our big brother." The sixteen year old girl smile at them then said " You don't have to worry about me because I've been in worst fights then this! Come on Gunner." Her dog followed her a little ways before looking back at the young boy who was about Erin's age.

It was ten o'clock and the fist fight was getting started and Erin was the last person to fight. Well she did stay to watch the first couple of fights but left because she knew they wouldn't win their fight. The only adult their was her brother and he wanted to see his little sister fight. " Alright, hear is the last fighter who will fight the best teens on the block. She's Erin and she'll have to fight the five teenage boys who are here for tonight." Ryan said to the crowd.

The dark brown hair girl was already in the ring and ready to fight the first boy, but before they fight they say the opponents name. So, Erin find out the first teens name his was Ratchet. She knew right that he wasn't a human, he was with Sam, along with the others. Take a deep breath she pounded knuckles with the boy and began to fight. The first blow she took was to the side of her face. Blood came spraying out of Erin's mouth and she wipe the blood with the back of her a punch to Ratchet,she hits him in the nose and then she kicked his feet out from under him. Erin won once, and she had four more to go.

The black haired teen comes into the ring. Erin watched as the boy named Ratchet walks towards his friends. "Iornhide is up next!" Sam yelled. Not seeing the punch that the dark teen throw, Erin lands on her belly, she got ticked off about that. So she punch him right back and never did let him get a punch in.

"Oh, this will be easy!" The teen girl said to herself. "Jazz, is the next fighter!" Erin's brother said. She hits the drown hair boy square in the nose, which started to bleed. "Wow, this one was easier then I thought!" She whispered to herself. Next boy was the dark blond hair teen that she just talk too earlier in the day. He comes walking up to the ring. The radio plays a song that Erin heard of before it was _Have A Drink On Me_. Turning her back and rolling her eyes at the group of boys that she just got done beating their butts!

"Bumblebee?" Jazz said as he leans up against the wall of the gym." I thought he wasn't going to fight that girl named Erin?" Ratchet looks at Ironhide and in a confident voice said " I'm sure Bee will be fine, I think the girl has a soft spot for him." Ironhide had a questionable look on his face.

Erin looks at the boy who's name is Bumblebee and she looks down at her hands. She hits Bumblebee in the mouth. He looks at her and she sees hurt and pain in the boys eyes. Walking up to Bumblebee she helped him up on his feet. " I did enough to you that I'm not going to beat you up like I did to your brothers." She said in a smile.

"Alright, next person!" Erin said in a happy tone. The tallest boy comes walking to the ring and Erin had a bad feeling that she just met her match. " Name's Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots."

Climbing out of the ring and jump down off the ring. Following the teen named Prime she asked " You don't look like a fighter, more of a talk it over type of person?" He walks back to the group of boys and she looks at each of the boys. Founding one of the boys eyeing her as she walks by. "What's his problem?" Asking Prime as she watched the boy named Ratchet work on the kid Jazz.

Not looking at where she was going she ran into Bumblebee and they fell to the ground hard. Erin looks to see who she ran into and sees it was Bumblebee. Getting up Erin walk away heading towards the gym door. Reaching outside she sit on the tailgate of her Dodge. Their she looks at her left side it was starting to bruise, but her right eye was clouded over and she could see alright in her left eye. Getting up Erin opens up her tool box, their she find medical tape, extra pair of fighting gloves, and of course her brass knuckles.

Setting the medical tape on the lip of the box along with her brass knuckles, so she could shut the tool box and lock it. Reaching for the two items, she finds that they're not their. Look around where she was standing she sees her dog sitting and waiting to get up into the box.

"Come on!" She told Gunner. She jumps up and Erin goes back to sitting on the tailgate looking at her cell phone that said she missed five calls. Slidding the bar to unlock her phone ,she found out that it was just her big sister.

She deiced to lay on her back intill she could figure out where her stuff went, when she heard a voice say "Looking for this?" Erin sat up quickly and sees that it was the dark blond hair teen.

"Yea, I'm looking for that stuff and how come I didn't see you walking up to my truck?" Asking him in a causes voice.

"Hear let me help you with your hand? " Bee asked. Erin looks at him and said "I got it. I ain't like I broke my hand or anything!" She add. Going to grab the tape out of his hand she felt pain shoot through her right hand and down her left side. He looks at Erin with puppy eyes and she said "NO" the first time by the second next time she had to say the three letter word that her sister makes her use when she wants to take Erin's laptop.

Erin bit her lip and she said "Yes". Looking down at her dog, that was resting her head on Erin's lap. Using her left hand she pets Diesel's head while her right hand was being taped up by Bumblebee. " So where did you learn to rap tape like this?" Erin asked Bumblebee.

He looks at Erin then down at her right hand that he was taping up and finally said " I learned from the medic person in our family." *Okay, He's avoiding my question and that's a lie the last part is. Let's try this again.* " You didn't answer my question and you lied about how you learned about taping up hands. So, you either tell me the truth or I could just beat you up and don't about the truth?" Erin said in a mildly stern voice. *Ah, the look on his face. I wish I could of gotten that on my phone and show my sister!* " Okay, so I lied to you about the medical person in my family. I just didn't think your that fast on telling what is a lie!" He said in one big sentences. Erin's cell phone plays _God Gave Me You _and she looks down at the screen and set it back down on the tailgate."Aren't you going to get that?" The dark blond hair teen asked. "No, It's just my sister, wanting to know where I'm at?" The drown hair teen said. Before she could grad the dark blond hair boy's hand from garbing her phone, he answers the call.

" Hello." The young boy said into the phone. My sister on the other end of the phone answers " Who the hell is this!? What are you doing with my little sister's phone!" the beat up sixteen year old girl silently laughs at the boy, when she heard loud and clear what her sister said to the boy "Get my sister on the phone, **NOW**!" Erin stopped laughing and held out her hand for her phone. Erin kind of thought this isn't funny at all. " Hey, Kyra! " the beat up girl said as she was going to explain more to her older sister when she yells into the phone " Erin, you get you little butt home **NOW** along with your brother."

The bloody lipped teen take the phone away from her ear and looks for the end butten, hitting it to end the conversation with her sister. On the other end Erin's sister was cursing her out. " She'll have hell to pay when mom comes home tonight!" Kyra said in a whisper.

"Okay, we need to get going. Go get your brothers and jump in my truck all of your brothers!" Erin ordered the boy to do it. So running back into the building the boy runs into his brothers and Ryan, along with Sam. Standing up in front of the group the blond hair boy said " We need to go, that means all of us, you too Ryan." So the whole group comes outside walking towards Erin's truck. Erin was in the box with Gunner's playing with her ears. Hearing foot steps she looks up and smiles when she sees the young boy with his brothers and Ryan, along with Sam. Bumblebee's face turned beat red and the not so lucky girl, who's eye was starting to swell up, jumps out of the box in front of the group of boys. Looking over her shoulder she sees the kid named Jazz looking at her and then at his younger brother. "Come on! I really don't want my sister to chew me out here boys!" Erin said as she got into her truck. The boys all follow Erin's lead in getting into her truck.

Pulling into the driveway of their place, her brother and her see their mother's car parked out side of the garage. Erin and her brother look at each other then back at the group of boys that where in the back of the truck.

Ryan turns to face his younger sister and said " Let's just see what mom say about our new friends?" The beat up girl nods to her brother and continues to drive up the driveway. Getting out out of her truck Erin heads for the porch that would have her mom and her big mouth sister. Standing on the porch was Erin's mother and she didn't look too happy either.

"Erin, I thought I told you not to get in trouble at school anymore! For the tenth time this year you've been kick out of school for starting fights with other people." Erin's mom said to her younger child.

The dark brown hair girl looks at her mother and said " I didn't start that fight this last time, mom." Ryan walks up with the group of boys and said " Mom, I didn't except you to be home this soon!"

Their mother, Britney sees the group of boys and then looks at her son and younger child. " Who are your friends Ryan?" Britney said to her son. Erin's older brother comes up with a lie about his friend saying their all his friends.

Ryan's younger sister looks at their mother then at her sister and said " The youngest one is my friend. Um... more like my boyfriend." Their mother face turned from being angry to being glade. Erin looks at her older sister and gave her the middle finger when their mother wasn't looking. Kyra stomps back inside the house and glares at her younger sibling.

The second two youngest boy watched Kyra stomping inside the house. "Boy, I like her already!"

The boy with the black hair and a sore torso hits Jazz in the back of his head. Jazz rubes the back of his head with one of his hand and looks at his older brother for help, but it never comes from him, it always comes from the third oldest brother. The one who knows how to fix broken bones, and he's not the type who cares about what you did with your youngest or oldest brothers.

Britney hugs her youngest child and said " I'm so proud of you Erin and what happened to your eye!" The brown hair teen pulls away from her mother and looks at her older brother then at the youngest boy in the group and mouthed the words "I'm sorry". Erin didn't want to talk about the fights that she had gotten into early in the night.

After Erin's mother hugged her daughter,she looks at the five boys that where with Ryan. "Do you boys got a place to stay?" Britney asked the group of boys. The tallest one was just shocked and the second oldest was going to say something when his third youngest brother said "No".

"Come in and stay as long as you boys like. I'm sure Ryan and Erin will teach you a thing or two about the way they fight with each other. Oh, and don't bother to stop them when they pick on there middle sister." Britney said to the group of boys.

Erin walks up to her older sister and said in a whisper "How do you like me now!" Kyra grinds her teeth together and was forming her hands in a ball to punch her younger sister in the mouth. Going to punch her sister in the mouth when Erin moves over to Kyra's left side and smiles when their mother seen what happened.

"Kyra, Erin, your both grounded for a week! You, Erin are not to leave this place without tell me where you're going and for that matter your going back to school this Friday." Britney said to her two daughters.

"But mom, that's not fair for me to have to got to school and Kyra is grounded for a week!" Erin said to her mother.

"Alright, for this to be even, I'll have your boyfriend see how good you do for the first day back to school." Erin's mom said to her daughter.

Erin mumbles "This isn't fair, at all!" as she walks inside the house followed by Ryan. Ryan's younger sister goes upstairs to her room. There she find that her laptop lid was opened up. Walking up to her laptop Erin looks to see what her middle sister was doing on her computer. She sees that her sister was looking up her fighting videos along with messing up her email notice to_ Sold (Grundy County Auction Incident)_.

"**KYRA**" Erin yelled at the top of her lungs. Kyra was still downstairs when her little sister yelled her name. Jumping over the porch steps Kyra heads for the back door, so her little sister couldn't get her. Erin climbs out of the window and sees her sister going to the back door.

On top of the house Erin walks around on the roof of their house to the other side where Kyra is going to be at soon. Once their Erin waits quietly along with Gunner. Running to the deck Kyra sees that her little sisters dog was standing in front of the door. Coming to a halt in front of Gunner the eighteen year old teen stands in front of her younger sisters dog.

The light brown hair eighteen year old girl said to her sister's dog "Hey, Gunner girl, I got a treat for you!"

The german shepperd dog never moved from her spot, and so Erin slides to the edge of the roof and looks on from where she was standing.

"Aah, that's so sweet. She likes you, not! I tote her not to take treats from you and the only people she'll take them from is Ryan, me, and our dad, who isn't here with us, Kyra!" Erin said in a pissed off tone.

The light brown hair eighteen year old looks at her sister and runs back to the front of the house where their brother and the group of boys along with their mother was.

"**MOM, **tell Erin to stop having her dog chasing me!" Kyra yelled as Gunner chased her to the front of the house. Britney yelled at her younger child. Erin comes running on top of the roof of their house when their mother yelled for her.

"Yea, mom? What do you want?" Erin asked her mother.

"I want you to have that dog of yours to stop chasing your sister!" Britney said to Erin in a stern voice.

"Alright mom. Gunner heel!" Erin said to her mom and then to her dog. Gunner stood in front of Kyra and waited for Erin to stand by her side. Jumping down from the roof of their house Erin stands next to her dog.

That's when Kyra blurts out what Erin just said about their dad. "Mom, Erin said it's my fault that dad isn't here."

Erin takes a step forward and said" I did not! That's a big lie, mom! Dad was killed over in Egypt, so don't tell me that's a lie too!" Britney takes a deep breath and looks over at the group of boys who where looking on at them with aah looks on their faces.

"Enough you two! I had heard enough about your dad and you two fighting about this!" their mom said in an angry voice. The two sisters look at each other and then at their mother who was still going on about the argument that they just had with each other.

"It's your fault that dad isn't here Erin!" Kyra said in a whisper for her sister to hear.

"Oh, that's it! I'm going to get you back good, Kyra." Erin said to her sister. The group of boys all heard what was said between the two sisters. The tallest boy and the one with a scare on his cheek look at each other and smile at each other because they where thinking about the something.

So the night went on. The house looks like a hurricane went thought the inside of it because the two sisters where still fighting when they get home after school.

Kyra and Erin where giving dirty looks at each other the next day and when they went to school Erin was talk of the school.

Sixth hour class and one more minute for the bell to ring. Finally the bell rang, garbing her bag Erin quickly heads to her locker hoping she wouldn't run into the dark blond hair boy that she said was her boyfriend.

Throwing her books into her locker Erin heads for her truck that was parked outside of the school building. Unlocking her truck she throws her bag in the back of the truck and climbs in the box to get inside the tool box to get her fighting gloves and brass knuckles. Opening the tool box she grabs the gloves and her brass knuckles and also a bottle of Mountain Dew. Shutting the tool box, Erin opens the bottle of Mountain Dew and sees someone standing at the back of the box looking at her.

Spinning around Erin sees that it is the dark blond haired boy. Erin grins when she sees the boy and walks over to him and hands him the bottle of Mountain Dew and said "Looks like your going to get into trouble, my friend." Sliding out of the back of the truck Erin heads for the cab of her truck to make it look like she couldn't see the boy with the bottle of pop.

Ratchet sees his younger brother with a bottle of pop and starts to yell at his brother. The younger brother looks at Erin and she laughs at him and walks up to Ratchet and said " It's my fault. I did it to see what you would do. I never though your the type to go haywire about a bottle of Mountain Dew."

The look on Ratchet's told Erin not to do it again.

"Get in you two I need to get home before my mom finds out that I'm not home already." Erin said to the two brothers. They look at Erin and she shakes her head at them. She stared up her truck to let it warm up because her dad would have a cow if she's to gets into a truck and drive off, not letting it warm up for a bit. Kyra and Jazz come running towards Erin's truck. Kyra jumps in the cab of the truck and Jazz in the back of the box.

On the way home Kyra asked her kid sister to stop by their dad's shop that he opened up before he got killed in Egypt. So they went to their dad's shop and when they where half way their when Kyra said to her little sister "Put your foot on the break!"

Erin looks at her sister and said "Okay!" So Erin puts on the break of her truck and then they heard the sound of heads hitting the back sliding window of Erin's truck. Kyra and Erin look at each other and burst out laughing.

Erin asked her older sister " Did you get that on video!"

Kyra replied "Yea, I did! Oh, that was fun to watch." The fun was about to end when they see the three brothers rubbing their heads and see that the two sisters in the cab of the truck where laughing at them. Quickly Erin and Kyra get out of the truck and head towards their dad's shop.

"Kyra, I hope you still got the skills to pick locks!" Erin said in a panic voice.

Kyra answered back "I still do! What are you talking about?"

"Just hurry it up because the oldest boy is getting out of the box, and he don't look happy about it ether." Erin said as she tried to make her sister hurry it up.

"Alright, I got it!" Kyra said in a proud voice. Erin shoves her sister inside the shop and inside they find Chevy Camaro,Pontiac Solstice GXP, GMC Topkick, Hummer H2, a with a Petterbilt 379 semi. They walk around the two cars when Erin lost inderst in that, she walks over to the truck and semi. Her eyes went wide when she sees that the truck is a GMC Topkick.

"I love this **TRUCK**!" Erin said to her sister.

Kyra looks at the truck and said "Of course you would like the truck Erin, it has a diesel engine along with that Petterbilt 379 semi." Just as Kyra was done the three boys walked in and the oldest boy didn't look to happy.

"Run, Kyra or get beat up by him! Erin yelled as she jumps up on the back of the semi and grabs a chain that was hanging from the I beam that held up the garage. Climbing up the chain to the I beam, Erin stands on the beam looking for a way to get her sister up to where she's at. Kyra was screaming her head off when her sister jumps off the I beam and land in front of her.

"Come on and grab a holed of the chain because we're going to climb up!" Erin said as she pushes her sister towards the chain. Kyra climbs up the chain and looks back to see if her sister was coming.

Erin was being mean to the two oldest brothers because the blond haired boy would of likely kill her and the other one would of beat her up. So either way she would go for the beating from the brown hair boy rather the blond hair one. Erin looks up to see her sister standing on the I beam above her. Kyra nods her head at her sister, so Erin jumps off the platform and reaches for the chain only to find out that it was too far away for her to grab a hold. So she land on the concrete and finds out that Ratchet was waiting for her.

He smiled when she failed to reach the chain that was hanging off the platform a good two feet away from her. Erin gets up onto her feet only to see that she was doomed. Kyra garbs a hold of the chain and jumps off the I beam and knocks Ratchet off his feet.

Kyra said "That's right don't get up!" Erin looks over her shoulder to sees that the other brothers where their standing in front of the door. Kyra looks to see what her little sister sees and finds out who was watching the fight go on.

So the two sisters where grounded for another full week because of Jazz told on them. When Britney found out what the two girls did too the three brothers she went haywire again. Kyra and Erin look at each other and laughed their heads off because Erin's cell phone was playing _Listen to the Money Talk._

The black haired boy with the scar on his cheek looks at the sisters and asked "What is so funny about the song?" Kyra and Erin where leaning against each other and where trying to stop laughing but every time they try they seem to continue to laugh.

Finally the two girls where done laughing when they look at the black haired boy and said together "The song reminds us of you when you tried to beat us up!" So the group of boys look at the two sister like they where crazy.

Ratchet said "I think they are purely crazy or are on something?"

Erin looks up and over at the boys then at her sister, who was still leaning up against the box of the Topkick truck. Walking over to her sister Erin quickly whispers in Kyra's ear "Let's show these boys what we are really made of ?" Kyra nods her head and look over to the boys and follows her sister to the back of the garage. Once they reached the back of the garage they look for the gaiter's that their dad had. Erin hands Kyra one and they call up their brother who was waiting up front. So Ryan runs to the back to where his sisters where.

Ryan Loved it when his sitters fight each other, but when Erin meet Bee she seemed to change along with Kyra who just meet Jazz.

Kyra and Erin where looking over their shoulder for their brother. When they seen him they shove him towards the semi.

"Ryan, help my sister fight me when she needs help?" Erin said to her brother. He nods his head in agreement. So Kyra and Erin fight. It wasn't the nice fighting that you would normally see at the gym, it was the street fighting rules.

Kyra knocks her sister to the ground and Erin plays the hurt card on her sister. So Erin quickly jumps up on the back of the semi and leaps over her sister to the other side of her. Kyra's sister smiles and runs for the Topkick truck for cover. Ryan joins in because he really didn't want to stand around to watch the fighting go on.

Getting his little sister off grad, she didn't see him running to the Topkick truck. Reaching the truck Erin sees that her brother was waiting for her. Erin kicks a knee out from under her brother and she slides under the Topkick truck.

"Is that all you two got?" Erin yelled as she heads for the hummer. Kyra and Ryan look at the group of boys and said together "Come on you guys! You can help us get her! She's not that good at fighting seven at the same time!"

The six teenage boys all run after Erin."Oh, come on! Your kidding about this, right?" Erin yelled over to her siblings. "Gunner, I could use **HELP**!" Erin said as she slides under the hummer and getting up on to her feet. Gunner quickly runs towards the little girl that said her name. As Erin's dog was running to help Erin she knocks down Jazz and Sam at the same time.

Erin throws a punch at Ironhide and then does a flip in the air and Ratchet runs into him and the both get knocked out.

Sliding over the hood of the Chevy Camaro Erin finds her dog their. "Good girl, Gunner!" Erin said as she land beside her dog. Sam seen what Erin did to his car and was freaking out!

Erin laughed at the two boys that ran into each other. The fun soon stopped because Erin had never fought the oldest brother before. He takes a swing and Erin blocks his punch. Quickly Erin hits the nineteen year old boy in the mouth and that didn't knock him down. Erin yelps out for help, but Gunner was having trouble on her own because Bumblebee was keeping her from helping Erin.

Erin takes a hit to her ribs that cracked under the hard hit. The dark brown hair girl falls to her knees, and had ahold of her side that had three broken ribs. Soon Erin was throw up against the side of the Silver Pontiac Solstice GXP. She looks to see who it was and sees that it was Ironhide.

He throw Erin hard against Jazz's alt from and she was knocked into a comma. The black haired boy lets go of the girl and she falls down to the concrete. Kyra and Ryan look at the boy that knock their sister into a comma. Bee runs over to Erin's side and hold her in his arms.

Kyra and Ryan look at each other then at the black hair boy the was standing in shock at what he just did to a human femme. Walking over to the boy, Kyra hits him in the mouth and Ryan knocks the wind out of the boy. Hide falls down on the ground and closes his eyes and said to himself "I know how it feels to get your aft beat up by some hot shot, now Erin."

Driving home the two siblings of Erin found a way to get their sister inside without letting their mother know about Erin. Ryan lays Erin down on her bed and left to talk to their mom. Kyra stays with her sister along with the dark blond haird boy that likes Erin.

Kyra had her back on the dark blond hair boy and said in a low voice "You like Erin? You don't have to answer me right now, but if you do take care of her when she gets into a fight at school."

Three days have pass and Erin has finely came out of her comma. Looking around the dark hair girl sees that she's home and that Gunner is their with her. Erin went to get up, but found it hard to do so. The girl heard a voice in the doorway of her room it was the dark blond haird boy that she said was her boyfriend the first night they meet.

The boy said as he leaned up against the door frame "Our weapon specialist knocked you into a comma. Had three broken ribs and bloody knuckles that will be sore for a few more days." Erin looks down at her knuckles and sees that they where red.

"Okay, so what if my knuckles are sore, as long as I can beat up people that make fun of that truck of mine." Erin said to herself. Gunner was waging her tail and so Erin got up onto her feet and walked over to the doorway that was being blocked by the dark blond boy. "Move it or get your butt beat up!" the dark brown hair girl said to the boy.

The boy moved but, only to get attacked by Gunner, who was licking on Bumblebee's face. Erin laughed and helped the boy get Gunner off of him.

Reaching downstairs Bumblebee and Erin heard Kyra and Jazz talking. The two teenagers secretly listen to the conversation that they where having. Pretty soon Erin pulls out a dog teat for Gunner and throws it into the kitken and they watched as Gunner storms throw the kitken. The two teens where laughing their head off when they turn to leave they find that the leader of the Autobots standing right behind them.

The teens quickly head for the sliding door that goes outside to the rap around porch. Erin was the first to get outside the house followed by Bumblebee. The boy with the scare on his cheek was standing on the porch and was looked surprised to see Erin and Bee to be running out of the house.

"Got to **RUN**, Rawhide!" Erin said as she jumps over the rail of the porch and heads for her truck. Ironhide chuckles as he watched Erin and Bumblebee running after her. Optimus Prime stands next to his weapon specialist and said "Hope they know what's going to happen next because Kyra and Jazz got something planed for those two." Ironhide shakes head and said "Lets go see how this ends!"

The two teens reached the front of the house and found Kyra and Jazz with the garden hose. Erin quickly runs towards a tree for cover but when she looks back she sees Bee is getting his butt beat by Jazz and Kyra. So, Erin runs back to Bumblebee and they land over by Rayn's truck. Erin quickly stands up and looks around for some back up.

"Gunner!" Erin yelled and the dog came. "Go get Kyra girl!" erin said to her dog. Turning to face Bee she sees that Sam was standing behind Ryan's truck. Erin pressed her lips together to keep her from laughing.

Sam and Bumblebee look at Erin and then at Gunner who already had Kyra on the ground and wasn't going to let her get up or let Jazz near her for that matter. Erin was already at her sister and had ahold of the garden hose and was getting her sister wet along with Jazz. Letting go of the garden hose Erin sees that her dog has the hose now and was getting the medic wet. Erin along with Sam and Bee where laughing at Ratchet.

That's it, I had it with you **GUYS**!" The blond hair teen yelled. The group of teens who where just having fun, all ran because they heard stores about that boy. The two sisters look at each other then at the boy who was running after them. Erin heads for the Chevy Carmaro and went to walk across the hood but ended up sliding across the hood because her boot got cot in the fender well.

Erin yells "**Ye-ha!**" as she slides across the hood of Sam's car. Gunner was up on the porch of the house sitting next to Jazz.

Kyra runs away from the blond haird boy who is trying to kill her or plan on kill her and her little sister. Just as Erin and Kyra where in the front yard of the house they see their mom pulling up in her Jeep.

The two sisters said together "We're **DOOMED**!" Britney looks at her two children and then at the five boys that where standing behind the two sisters. Erin's mom asked "Where is Ryan? He's to look after you guys?"

Erin looks at her mom and said in a quite voice "He left the two oldest boys in charge?" The mother of three children look at her two daughters and said "Erin, you got a job at our neighbors farm?"

"You mean, the Lennox's family farm!" The sixteen year old girl said in high pitched voice.

Her mother nods her head and also add to the comment "I think you'll like the Caption."

Erin kicks the dirt under her feet and said the F word under her breath. Britney quickly grabs her younger child by her shirt and takes her inside the house. Once in the kitten her mother calls the Lennox phone and said over the phone "Hello Will, It Erin's mother. Can you have her work at you place this summer and weekends."

On the other end of the phone Will said "Sure, I've got the best job for her to do. Tell her to be here at five in the morning tomorrow."

"Thank you Will, I don't know how to thank you." Erin's mom said. The teen girl look at her mom and leaves the room.

"Tomorrow Erin, your going to work." Her mother said to Erin's back. The younger girl rolls her eyes at her mom and walks out of the house and onto the porch.

Saturday morning and it's Erin's first day to work for the Lennox's family. So Erin pulls on her old cowboy boots that still fit her and her rope that her dad got her when she turned fifteen. She threw the rope in the tool box and drove off the meet Will Lennox. The teen girl wasn't looking forwarded to be working with the Caption that her Dad served under awhile they where in Egypt.

Jumping out of her truck Erin walks to the barn and waits for Will. As she looks around she sees pictures of her Dad and the Caption. Looking closer at one of the pictures she sees that one of them had that same Petterbilt 379 semi that was in her Dad's garage. Erin looks at another one and sees that the semi isn't a plan semi it's a robot that is using a semi as its disguise.

"Then, again, my mom did think that my Dad was crazy when he did come back the first time." The dark hair teen girl said to herself. Just as Erin was to leave the tack room she ran into the Caption.

"Sorry, Sir." Erin said in the military way that her Dad told her to talk to the higher ranking officers. The girl stood in the doorway and looked the Caption in the eyes.

Will looks at the girl who looked to be about his daughters age and said "You don't have to say Sir. Just call me Will."

Erin looks at the Caption and said "Alright, Will. Name's Erin." The girl turns her back and looks at one of the stalls. She add "I know what to do, clean out these stalls. If I clean out all these stall can you tell me what my Dad and you doing with that Petterbilt 379 semi?"

Will leans up against the stall door and looks in Erin eyes and could tell that she wasn't going to let him get away with not tell her what her Dad was doing in Egypt. Finally he said "Alright, I will tell you after your done."

Erin smiles and stares to work. As she worked she found it more comparable to be here at the Lennox"s farm than at the gym. "I wounder what the guys at the gym say when they see me at school and ask where the hell I've been. Oh,well. I don't care what they think about me."

Erin finished cleaning out all twelve stalls that where in the barn and even cleaned out the pasture that the horse where in. Will comes out of the garage and sees Erin putting back the pitchfork and he walks to the barn. It was already nine o'clock at night.

"Come on Erin I'll tell you stories about your Dad." Will said as he sits on a hay bale. Erin sits next to Will and looks at the pictures that he handed to her. Erin was surprised that her Dad was best friends with the Caption Will. The girl asked as she still looked at the pictures "Who's the Petterbilt 379 semi?"

_Well it all started when your Dad and I where in Iraq and we where attacked by a robot scorpions. We made it home, But soon after we came home their was attack on our base where we where stationed at. Your Dad saved me from becoming road kill. _He chuckles at what he just said and continued on with the story. _That helicopter that landed wasn't a friendly one. The General who was in charge at the time order the pilot to shut down the chopper. As soon as that came out of the General's mouth that pilot in the cock pit just disappeared and just like that the helicopter transformed and the team that was in Iraq knew that it was the same thing that we seen, but this was a helicopter. After the attack our base looked like someone just droped bombs on us._

Will stopped right there and Erin looked up from the pictures to ask "So what happened after the helicopter attacked your base?" The Caption looked down at one of the pictures and said "It was him who saved us in Egypt. Just as that came out of the Caption's mouth Erin quickly said "It's him! Erin quickly sets down the pictures and runs into the tack room and looks over the one picture that had the semi transformed into maybe 30 or 32 feet.

"What's the name of that Semi?" Erin asked with her back turned towards Will. The Caption began to say "Optumis". He was cut off when Erin said "Prime."

"Yea, How do you know his name?" Will asked with a questionable look on his face. The dark

brown hair girl punches the picture that was hanging up on the wall and said "I fought him at our gym along with four others. He never did fight with me." She turned to go to her truck and said "He's stay at my place if you want to come see him?"

Looking at the clock Erin seen that it said ten-thirty. She shuts off her truck and walks into the porch and takes off her cowboy boots that had horse crap on the bottom of them. Just as Erin walk threw the screen door Gunner was their to greet her. The teen girl rubs the dog's head and walk towards the stair when she walk past the living room when she heard voices laughing. Walking back Erin sees that her mom and the group of boy where watching videos of her Dad and her. The one where her Dad is teaching her to shoot his Glock 40 and showing off how well she could shoot in a military training range. The girl continued to walk up stairs. When she got to her room she landed on her bed and closed her eyes.

Erin heard two people at her door of her room and she said with her eyes closed "I can still hear you guys talk you know!" Hide leaves and Bumblebee stay.

Walking into Erin's room he seen a scar on her right side and he went to look at it closer when Erin grabs his hand and said "I got into a fight with a group of boys just like you only they weren't nice like you. I was jumped from behind and the oldest boy pulls out his knife and cuts me on my right side and said "If I was ever ran into them that I would become his girl and only his." I never told anyone about it in till now. Sense I never did go to the hospital the wound looks like this" she showed Bumblebee the scar that ran from her third rib down to her last rib. "If you tell Ratchet,I'll kill you!"

Bee walks out of the room and goes downstairs and tells Ratchet. The look on his face told Bee that this wasn't going to go well with Erin.

Standing in the doorway was Ratchet and Erin knew that Bee told him because she was standing on the rap around porch to hear what was being said.

The medic barked at Bumblebee "Where is she!" The Autobot scout looks at Ratchet and points at the window. Looking out of the window Ratchet sees Erin just sitting on the roof of the porch looking at her hand.

Erin pulls out a chunk of glass and sets it down next to her. The shine off the chunk of glass got Ratchet's eye. He soon found him sitting next to Erin and looking at her hand.

The girl rolls her eyes at him and told him "I'm fine. I'm not going to dye!" Erin walks to the edge of the porch and does a back flip off the roof of the porch. She lands with her back facing her truck. Turing around she sees Sam standing behind her. She smiles and said "One shall stand one shall fall. Does that ring a bell to you, Sam or the rest of you guys?"

Sam goes to hit Erin and she knocked him off his feet. Standing beside him she also added "You always fought for the weak and you'll die with them."

Jazz looks at Erin and said "How do you know about us?" Kyra's sister looks up. She was about to jump over the rail that went around the porch. As she jumps over the rail she said "Heard it from a friend of your and my Dad."


End file.
